Our end
by sorgin
Summary: La orden ha sido recibida y Camil debe despedirse de Milo, de la única manera en que un vampiro puede hacerlo.


Tus ojos entornados me observan con desprecio desde el pedestal en el que te he erguido. Estas furioso y lo sé, tratas de burlarte de mí riéndote de esta conversación, pero tu ronca sonrisa solo confirma mis pensamientos. Tus gestos bruscos son la última defensa que puedes ofrecer ahora que las promesas carecen de sentido.

El sonido de tus dientes al chocarse recorre mi columna vertebral produciéndome un placentero escalofrío. Sin embargo mis pupilas no pueden desviarse de tus facciones, que incluso tensas, muestran una belleza impropia de un ser vivo. El ritmo acelerado de tu pulso me advierte del peligro que corres mientras permanezca a tu lado y es que mi sed se hace cada día más intensa llevándome al límite en mis depravadas cacerías nocturnas.

Los gritos que forman tus preguntas taladran mis oídos haciéndome reaccionar. No te culpo, soy consciente de tu dolor y aún así incapaz de retractarme de mis palabras. Porque se que esto es lo único que puedo hacer para protegerte.

-Por lo menos podrías mirarme.- Tu voz súplica por una atención que soy incapaz de negarte y cansado levanto el rostro para ver como despeinas tu cabello.- No logro entenderlo, todo iba bien, ¿Por qué ahora?

-Porque ahora soy más peligroso que nunca.- Escuchas en silencio una verdad que nunca creí que volvería a pronunciar.

-¿Peligroso?- Tratas inútilmente de buscar algún sentido a una frase mal pronunciada.- Confío en ti.-Estas tan seguro de mi que por un instante haces que la duda se despierte en mi interior.

-Pero yo no.- Tengo que apartarte de mi aunque para ello me vea obligado a hacer que me odies.

-No me importa. Mi vida es tuya eres libre de tomarla cuando quieras.- Desde hace años tu valor ha sido lo único que me ha hecho caminar este pedregoso sendero de interminable tormento. Desde aquel día en que siendo un niño te recogí dispuesto a devorar tu frágil cuerpo y tú, inocente, te ofreciste a mi sin pudor ni duda.

-Sabías que este día iba a llegar antes o después, deberías simplemente aceptar la libertad que te ofrezco.

-¿Libertad?, ¿Qué sabrás tu de eso?- Tu lengua afilada no tarda en atacarme y aunque lo esperaba no puedo evitar sorprenderme de la facilidad con la que tus comentarios logran herir un corazón que no creía poseer.- Dices que vives maldito, pero en realidad eres tu el que se maldice con una existencia inútil y vacía.- Una sonrisa de superioridad se dibuja en tu rostro.

-Basta.- Trato de sonar lo más calmado posible, pero lo único que logró es hacer que tu respiración se agite. La sangre palpita en tus venas exigiéndome que la pruebe y mis labios tiemblan por el deseo que apenas puedo contener.

-No, no basta.- Me corriges furioso.- ¿Es que no te das cuenta de lo que me estas pidiendo? Me dices que me olvide de ti, de nosotros, de todo. ¿Cómo esperas que lo haga?

-Eres humano te sobrepondrás.- Irritación, es lo único que eres capaz de trasmitirme.

-Realmente eres un monstruo.- Te sonrió y me fulminas con un bufido de disgusto.- No lo acepto. No pienso irme.- Quieres imponerte ante mi y no te das cuenta de que no podrás ganar esta guerra.

-No te lo he pedido. Seré yo quien se vaya.

-A buscar otro niño.- Tu enfado se incremente y con él, mi sed de ti.- Otro pequeño virgen al que poder educar.- Acortas la distancia entre los dos.- A quien poder acunar entre tus brazos cuando tenga miedo.- Me golpeas el pecho con tus manos desnudas.- Con quien poder acostarte cuando llegue a la pubertad, de quien beber y a quien abandonar cuando te canses de usar su aburrido cuerpo.

Tus lágrimas son el peor castigo que me puedes ofrecer. Tu cuerpo tiembla entre mis brazos y te deslizas hasta el suelo sin dejarme contener tu caída. Tu aroma enloquece mis sentidos y por un instante quiero dejarme caer en la locura que se me brinda.

-Vaya, vaya que escena tan tierna.- Con la galantería propia de un bufón mi antiguo amigo se atreve a postrarse en una ridícula reverencia mientras yo me lamento por no haber sido capaz de sentir su presencia.-Así que esta es la pequeña llama de la que tanto he oído hablar. El fuego capaz de derretir lo hielos eternos que aprisionan el corazón insensible del gran general.- Con burla repite las frases que tantos otros se han atrevido a pronunciar a mis espaldas.- Es realmente precioso.- Su sádica mirada recorre tu cuerpo semidesnudo y yo siento recorrer la ira de la que durante tantos años me nutrido.- No te preocupes, no permitiré que ese precioso rostro se estropee haré una linda máscara con él.

El grito ahogado de mi raza hace temblar al muchacho de cabellos azulados que se recuesta sobre mi, y es que ni yo mismo he podido reconocer mi aullido tantos años latente en mi interior.

-Vamos viejo amigo tampoco es para ponerse así. Después de todo tenías que matarlo de todas maneras; así que porque no conservamos su belleza.

-¿Y que puede saber un muñeco de feria como tú de la belleza?- Tras él se alza el rostro que durante tantos siglos los artistas han intentado vanamente plasmar. La diosa de la belleza hace su aparición en mi casa eclipsando al pequeño mortal que clava temeroso sus uñas en mi antebrazo.- Sabes que en nuestra casa están prohibidas las mascotas.- Su voz me recrimina el crimen que he cometido.- Ese niño debería estar muerto desde hace años.

-¿Qué?- Me observas y tus iris azules brillan aterrados.

-¿No te lo dijo pequeño?- Su asertivo dominio del lenguaje embruja las palabras que pronuncia.- Nuestra raza jamás podrá convivir con la tuya, somos vuestros superiores y tu tan solo podrás conformarte con el puesto del mísero esclavo que eres.- Una rosa roja acaricia los labios de mi adoración y yo solo puedo resignarme a temblar de impotencia.

Mi viejo amigo se acerca para tomarle del pelo y obligarle a pegar el rostro contra el suelo. Su cuerpo de arcilla esculpida cruje al golpearse pero su orgullo le obliga a callar y aguantar la humillación de ser expuesto tan indecorosamente. Sus caderas alzadas que cada noche me suplican ser atendidas se revelan contra su atacante con un ritmo frenético. La hombría que antaño considere muerta renace bajo la tela de mis pantalones oscuros exigiéndome una atención, que soy incapaz de darle.

-Camil, de entre todos nosotros siempre creí que tu serías el único que respetaría esta estúpida norma.- Se burla la diosa de la belleza.- ¿No estás de acuerdo Máscara? - Un mal apodo para una mala persona.

-Créeme por entrar en estos muslos yo también me habría saltado alguna que otra norma.- Rié y tu golpeas su pecho deshaciéndose de su agarre para quedando libre.- Vaya la pequeña fiera se revela.- Se siente satisfecho, esta noche podrá matar.

-No interfieras Camil.- La orden de Afrodita me inquieta.- O tendremos que declararte rebelde.- Se mofa de mí dispuesto a despedazarme.

-Camil.- Mi nombre es pronunciado por un susurro que escapa entre tus labios.- ¿Qué demonios esta pasando?

-Creía que tardarían más en encontrarnos.- Esa es mi excusa, tan vana y superflua; imposible de resolver las dudas que en este momento se agolpan en tu mente.

-Veras pequeño.- Afrodita suspira mientras toma asiento en la butaca que días antes soportaba nuestros juegos.- Como te he dicho antes, los mortales no tenéis derecho a mezclaros con nosotros. Vuestros cuerpos solo representan alimento, por lo tanto debemos evitar, como decirlo, encariñarnos con vosotros. A fin y al cabo no se debe jugar con la comida, ¿no?

-Yo no soy tu comida.- La sangre de grandes reyes griegos reside en tus genes y como tus antepasados, tu también Milo, alzas orgulloso tu semblante ante un aciago destino.

-No, tu no tienes tanta clase.- Te responde con malicia y tú le contestas elevando aún más tu regio porte. Un golpe en la mejilla te hace caer y Mascara ríe por la debilidad presentada.

El olor a sangre fresca despierta los instintos que tantos años he tratado de ocultar y mis colmillos crecen dispuestos a desgarrar la carne que oculta el preciado licor de tus venas. Ellos también lo notan y como yo, tratan inútilmente de controlar el deseo. Nos hemos transformado, hemos perdido la razón y con ella tu última esperanza de poder sobrevivir.

El alba esta lejana y en la nocturna oscuridad nos movemos con la habilidad de los invisibles seres que pueblan las pesadillas. Nuestros dedos acarician la carne de oscuro terciopelo mientras nuestras uñas la desgarran produciéndote pequeñas heridas que lamemos en el desenfreno de nuestra pasión. Hemos olvidado las normas y el pudor en el que basamos nuestra existencia y ahora somos esclavos de la lujuria que tu cuerpo emana. La sangre rojiza brota de las heridas abiertas como el agua de un oasis en el desierto y por primera vez en años dejo de verte como el niño abandonado que me ofreció su cuerpo por unas migajas de comida. Solo ahora cuando tu rostro adquiere la palidez mortecina del sueño eterno te veo como el adulto en el que te has convertido, el hombre capaz de saciar mi necesidad con el néctar que los dioses nos negaron.

Y ahora después de ceder a la tentación me percato de que será la última vez que pueda ver tu rostro.


End file.
